The Tragic Death of Cecile
Cecile was falling in love with her black cello teacher Ronald Clifford. The evil Emperor Bad Vader saw this happening and tricked Cecile's best friend, Kathryn, into letting Cecile's mother, Mrs. Caldwell, know about it. Mrs. Caldwell became very angry. She burst into the study room while Ronald was giving Cecile a cello lesson. Mrs. Caldwell yelled at Ronald and fired him for being black and fooling around with Cecile. She sent Cecile up to her room and forbade Ronald from seeing Cecile again. Cecile was in her room, crying, when Bad Vader appeared. Kathryn and her stepbrother Sebastian Valmont called Cecile to warn her that Bad Vader was coming. Sebastian told Cecile "It's a trap!" But it was too late. Bad Vader captured Cecile. Bad Vader then contacted his battleship and told his transporter chief to beam him, Mrs. Caldwell, and the captured, sobbing Cecile up! Bad Vader, Mrs. Caldwell, and Cecile were beamed up to Bad Vader's battleship! Bad Vader confined the still sobbing Cecile to a holding cell! When Cecile stopped crying, Bad Vader brought her out of her holding cell! Bad Vader demanded that Cecile tell him the location of the main headquarters of the United Federation of Planets. Cecile wouldn't tell Bad Vader, so Bad Vader tortured Cecile with blue Force lightning. Bad Vader again demanded that Cecile tell him the location of the main Federation headquarters. Cecile wouldn't tell Bad Vader, so Bad Vader again tortured Cecile and put her back in her holding cell. Bad Vader then called Mrs. Caldwell up to the bridge. He said "Lady Caldwell, thanks for helping me capture Cecile. Congratulations on a job well done!" Mrs. Caldwell said "Thank you, Master Bad Vader." Then she bowed, a cold smile on her face. Bad Vader said "As a reward for helping me capture Cecile, you will command the Imperial warship Terror!" Bad Vader then showed Mrs. Caldwell her gift: the Imperial warship Terror. Mrs. Caldwell said "Thank you, Master Bad Vader!" Mrs. Caldwell then gave Bad Vader a hug. Then she bowed, a cold smile on her face. Later, Cecile tried to escape. However, Bad Vader sensed her trying to escape and ordered his Imperial guards to catch her. Cecile got caught by Bad Vader's Imperial guards and brought before Bad Vader. Bad Vader ignited his red lightsaber and lopped off half of Cecile's right foot. Now Cecile couldn't run anymore. No more running for Cecile. Poor Cecile. Good Vader learned of Cecile's capture and set off to rescue her. The USS Lexington, under the command of Good Vader, led a Federation Fleet to rescue Cecile from Bad Vader. Bad Vader's battleship decloaked. The Terror came out of warp. A fierce battle began. The Lexington battled the Terror. The Terror was disabled. Mrs. Caldwell was beamed aboard the Lexington and placed in the brig. Good Vader beamed aboard Bad Vader's battleship. He found Cecile in her holding cell. Good Vader killed all of Bad Vader's Imperial guards and freed Cecile. Then Bad Vader appeared. Good Vader ignited his green lightsaber. Bad Vader ignited his red lightsaber. A fierce lightsaber duel then ensued. During the duel, Bad Vader demanded that Good Vader surrender to him or he would kill Cecile. Good Vader refused to surrender. Bad Vader ignited his red lightsaber and killed Cecile. Good Vader became very angry, ignited his green lightsaber, and battled Bad Vader. Good Vader defeated Bad Vader and beamed back to the Lexington with Cecile's body. Bad Vader ordered his forces to flee. Bad Vader's battleship cloaked and went to warp speed. Good Vader and the Good Forces went back to Earth. Everyone was sad that Cecile was dead. Mrs. Caldwell was sent to prison. A funeral was held for Cecile. Cecile was buried in a cemetery. Everyone said goodbye to Cecile. Good Vader kneeled and said "Goodbye, Cecile." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Star Wars